Soirée d'anniversaire
by Glasgow
Summary: La soirée d'anniversaire de Steve ne se déroule pas vraiment comme Tony l'aurait souhaité. Tony/Steve


Voici une petite fic pas sérieuse pour un sou qui est né de mon désir de torturer Tony XD J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Entrant dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, Tony se demanda un bref instant pourquoi ils s'étaient dirigés dans le salon plutôt que dans l'une de leurs chambres, mais il haussa finalement les épaules avant d'embrasser vivement son compagnon tout en l'adossant au mur. Ici ou ailleurs il était de toute façon bien trop excité pour s'intéresser à ce genre de détail. Il avait été bien inspiré décidément d'emmener Steve chez son tailleur quelques jours plus tôt. Ce costume hors de prix, sur mesure, lui allait si bien, mettait tellement bien en valeur chaque courbe de son corps parfait, que le milliardaire avait eu le plus grand à se retenir de lui sauter dessus au restaurant. Ce qui aurait été plutôt mal vu étant donné le standing de l'établissement. Le trajet de retour ensuite avait été une torture avec la main de Steve qui s'était nonchalamment promenée sur sa cuisse, s'approchant parfois bien trop près de son entrejambe. Heureusement sa nouvelle Lamborghini acquise tout récemment avait pu filer rapidement dans les rues calmes à cette heure avancée.

A présent, aussi bien lui allaient-ils, Tony ne pensait plus qu'à retirer ses vêtements au plus jeune et à le prendre là, contre ce mur. Aucun bruit ne témoignait de la présence d'un Avenger à proximité, tous avaient certainement dû aller se coucher depuis un bon moment, les deux amants étaient donc tranquilles.

« Tony, souffla Steve tandis que les dents du brun ravageaient son cou. Tony, on a tout notre temps. »

Avant de se fendre d'une réponse quelconque, l'aîné glissa un genou entre les cuisses de son homme, lui arrachant un soupir extatique.

« Tu crois ça ? grogna-t-il ensuite. Après les heures que je viens de passer, tu crois que je vais pouvoir faire preuve de patience ? Putain, comment un simple pantalon peut te mettre ainsi à ton avantage ? Tu m'as excité toute la soirée.

- Tu as bien fait d'insister pour m'offrir ce costume, nota le blond en se frottant lascivement contre lui.

- Je n'étais pas certain de l'effet produit jusqu'à ce soir, mais effectivement c'était un crime de s'en passer jusque-là. Je vais te baiser Steve. Je vais te baiser là tout de suite et je peux t'assurer que tu vas prendre ton pied comme jamais. »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix hachée, haletante, rendue rauque par le désir qui lui brûlait les reins, un ton qui ne les excita que davantage.

« Un peu moins de paroles et plus d'action », souffla Steve à son oreille tandis qu'il lui semblait se consumer de l'intérieur.

Tony lâcha un grognement et commença à dégrafer le pantalon de son homme quand soudain la lumière se fit dans la pièce et un éclat de voix mal assurée raisonna sans grande conviction.

« Surprise… »

Sursautant, les deux hommes purent constater que contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé ils n'étaient pas seules ici. Rougissant violemment, Steve ajustait ses vêtements tout en tentant de se dissimuler au mieux derrière son amant. Celui-ci ne semblait pour sa part guère effarouché, mais en tout cas frustré d'avoir été interrompu si près du but. Il défroissa sa chemise, passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en tout en gardant le regard fixé sur l'assistance.

De côté de leurs amis ce n'était guère mieux. Si Thor lui n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé qu'il était à lancer des regards gourmands au gâteau qui attendait sur une table dans un coin de la pièce, Clint pour sa part avait le plus grand mal à ne pas éclater de rire et Natasha les fixait avec le plus grand intérêt, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres, sa réaction typique quand les deux hommes faisaient preuve de tendresse l'un envers l'autre devant elle. Les autres en revanche se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant trop où regarder.

Reprenant légèrement contenance, Steve parvint à s'écarter de son compagnon pour regarder enfin ses amis.

« Merci à tous, dit-il lentement, c'est vraiment une surprise.

- Apparemment, marmonna Fury, et personne ne pouvait dire à cet instant si c'était de la colère ou de l'amusement qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

- On ne pensait pas que ça tournerait ainsi, continua Natasha, les yeux pétillants. Désolé d'avoir dû vous interrompre, mais bon anniversaire quand même Steve. »

Comprenant qu'il n'y échapperait pas, le blond se rapprocha de l'attroupement afin de les remercier comme il se doit. Tony de son côté, tout en rongeant son frein – il avait l'impression de n'avoir ressenti une telle frustration par le passé – resta volontairement à l'écart. S'il était toujours enchanté de voir son compagnon être heureux comme en ce moment tandis que celui-ci recevait des paquets cadeaux plus ou moins bien emballés de la part de l'équipe, il aurait ce soir voulu être le seul à provoquer un tel bonheur. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'on lui avait volé son moment. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais c'était ainsi. Et en prime, il avait envie, non il avait besoin de faire l'amour. Cette soirée s'annonçait terriblement longue.

L'ironie dans tout ça c'est que lui-même, quelques semaines plus tôt, avait envisagé une fête surprise pour célébrer cet anniversaire. Puis il avait finalement rejeté l'idée, estimant que cet évènement méritait d'être célébré de façon intime. Steve d'ailleurs n'avait pas donné l'impression d'être frustré à un quelconque moment de la soirée. Alors les priver de l'apothéose n'apparaissait que plus frustrant.

Il ne fit même pas mine d'être agréable lorsque Pepper le rejoignit, lui tendant une flûte de champagne.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà suffisamment bu dans ce restaurant, qui est particulièrement réputé pour sa cave à vin, mais étant donné les circonstances exceptionnelles je suppose que je peux fermer les yeux. »

Tony avala d'un trait le contenu de son verre, il était habitué après tout, avant de déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« C'est ton œuvre tout ça, cette soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, sourit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais, me prévenir aurait été une bonne idée. Et ça aurait pu éviter… »

L'humiliation. Et par-dessus tout qu'il ne se consume ainsi de l'intérieur de n'avoir pu encore tirer son coup.

« Oui, j'avoue que nous n'avions pas prévu que cela se déroule ainsi, reconnu Potts en baissant le yeux un bref instant. Au départ nous avions prévu de te mettre dans la confidence, d'autant que ça nous aurait grandement facilité les choses, vous mentir à tous les deux n'était pas toujours simple Seulement…

- Seulement.

- Tu ne sais pas garder un secret Tony.

- Pardon ? Bien sûr que si.

- Non. Qui a parlé à Selvig de l'étrange attirance que j'éprouvais pour lui.

- Euh, je…

- Et qui a incidemment annoncé via tweeter l'emplacement de la nouvelle base ultra secrète du SHIELD ?

- Eh bien…

- Toi Tony ! Toujours toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas volontaire de ta part, mais il fait admettre que tu aimes tellement t'entendre parler que souvent, très souvent, tu en dis trop.

- Mais non ! Tu veux une preuve ? Je n'ai dit à personne que Legolas s'apprêtait à demander Natasha en mariage.

- Quoi ? s'écria la Veuve Noire. Clint, c'est vrai ?

- Stark ! grogna l'archer.

- Oh Clint, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir encore demandé ? Tu devais te douter que je dirais oui.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais laisser à Stark le soin de le faire à ma place voyons. »

Se fichant bien de l'originalité de cette demande, la rousse sauta dans les bras de son compagnon tandis que celui-ci foudroyait le milliardaire du regard.

« Tu vois ? reprit Pepper avec un petit rire, incapable de savoir si elle se réjouissait davantage pour ses deux amis ou pour avoir réussi à moucher le grand Tony Stark. Steve aurait été au courant de nos plans dans la minute.

- Absurde ! »

Et tandis qu'il se renfrognait, et qu'à quelques pas Rogers félicitait les deux futurs époux, Banner vint les rejoindre.

« Je pense qu'il serait temps de découper le gâteau où je crains que Thor ne finisse par se jeter dessus. »

Ravi de pouvoir changer de sujet, Stark s'intéressa à l'Asgardien, qui fixait toujours le gâteau avec un intérêt qui allait crescendo. Puis au gâteau lui-même, qui était décoré aux couleurs du bouclier du Captain. Initiative amusante songea le milliardaire tandis que son compagnon semblait radieux en le découvrant à son tour. Voyant le petit éclat de plaisir dans les yeux de son homme, Stark décida de mettre ses propres envies de côté pour l'heure à venir. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique que lui c'était une sacrée preuve de son attachement, son amour même, pour le blond. Bien souvent à ce propos une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de se méfier, pire de s'enfuir, mais pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il résistait à cette influence. Parce que Steve lui apportait une sérénité à laquelle il ne souhaitait pas se soustraire.

Tandis que Pepper découpait le gâteau, Steve la remercia une nouvelle fois. A cet instant il aurait dû être plutôt en train de faire l'amour avec Tony, mais même s'il en avait terriblement envie, il n'était pas plus déçu que cela que la soirée ait évolué différemment. Il aimait ce groupe de gens avec lesquels il travaillait, vivait, depuis plusieurs mois. Il s'était attaché à eux, cela avait bien pris du temps mais il y était parvenu. Et il était heureux. Si peu de personnes étaient parvenues à entrer dans sa vie, c'était d'ailleurs sans importance puisqu'ils avaient tous disparus désormais. Aujourd'hui pourtant il avait une autre chance, faire parti d'un groupe soudé, au milieu de personnes qui l'estimaient, au côté d'un homme qui l'aimait. Pour tout cela il était reconnaissant et savait apprécier ce bonheur. Evidemment, Tony avait une place à part dans son cœur, néanmoins il aimait ces gens et qu'ils se soient donnés la peine de lui organiser une fête le touchait tout particulièrement.

« C'est vraiment une attention adorable, répéta-t-il à la blonde alors qu'elle lui tendait une assiette de gâteau. Je suis touché.

- C'était le but, dit la jeune femme avec un brin de malice. Vous comptez pour nous. Et puis… j'ai été à votre place, avec Tony je veux dire, et je sais que le bien-être de la personne qui partage sa vie n'est pas forcément une priorité pour lui, alors si nous pouvons faire ça pour vous…

- On parle de moi ? » s'enquit Stark en venant vers eux.

Les deux conspirateurs échangèrent un regard amusé qui ne fit qu'aiguiser davantage la curiosité du milliardaire. Pepper lui tendit alors une assiette à son tour avant de s'éloigner pour servir un Thor des plus impatients.

« Alors, de quoi vous parliez ? insista Tony.

- Disons qu'elle m'a en quelque sorte passé le flambeau.

- Je vois. Je suppose que jusqu'à ce soir elle devait douter de notre réel lien.

- Et tu t'es chargé de mettre définitivement les points sur les i, nota Steve avec un petit rire.

- Oui ben je te l'ai dit, j'aurais pu être plus discret si tu n'avais pas été aussi sexy. Ce qui te laisse imaginer ma frustration présente. »

Sans se départir de son sourire, Rogers s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je veux profiter d'eux, de ce qu'ils ont organisé, encore un peu, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Mais je te promets que tout à l'heure je saurais me rattraper. »

Et tandis qu'à l'insu de tous il continuait à murmurer la façon dont il envisageait leur soirée lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, Tony laissa un sourire plus que satisfait naître sur ses lèvres. C'était décidé, pour de pareils projets il pouvait bien faire preuve d'un peu de patience, même si cela n'avait jamais été son fort.

THE END.


End file.
